


Not Love at first Type

by MoominJaye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dave is actually an awkward social outcast, Fluff, Internet Friends, M/M, Sorta sad, Video Chat, pesterchum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoominJaye/pseuds/MoominJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave creates a plan to erase this crush he has on his best friend. Little did he know that is would work just as well as a chocolate frog in an oven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love so 'Blue'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and never posted it, I believe I will make it a 3-parter, and this here is part one... obviously xD
> 
> I rated it Teen for the language mainly.

EB: dave!  
TG: john  
EG: rose showed me this really cool thing!  
TG: john I wouldnt click on anything she sends you it might be one of her wizard porns  
EB: ew dave gross.

You couldn't help but smile to yourself as your adorable best friend got worked up over the mention of anything sexual.

You remember that a only few months ago you would have mentally (or physically) slapped yourself for the 'a' word slipping out in that last sentence, but you are done lying to yourself any more.

You have a gross man crush on your best friend...

You tried (and failed) to deny it for a while; telling yourself that the red on your face was due to the blistering Texan heat; or the embarrassing giggles which escaped your mouth when he typed to you was because he was being stupid and his dorkiness was laughable... not because he had just made the cutest remark that made butterflies not just flutter in your stomach, but rampage down there probably eating each other or something.

You soon realised that every one of your recent raps had been about him in some way, your latest page of 'Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff' had indirectly, slightly been based off of him somehow. You smile for some reason every time you see the colour blue... after all that you gave in.

You were crushing on John so hard you don't even know how it happened. You may as well have been knocked out by this sudden rush of gay emotion that made you want to puke and squeal like a 10 year old girl at the same time. And you didn't have the slightest clue what the guy even looks like!

You met online years ago. He was new to the world wide web, stated that his dad had just allowed him oh the internet, and even gave him his own computer. You, on the other hand, had been on the internet for years. You hadn't yet started your blog at that time (which is probably a good thing looking back because once you had started, you classed everyone who talked to you as fans and didn't really give them much of a fighting chance to even attempt to be your friend. You were too famously cool for friends), no, John, Rose and Jade were all your friends before you got 'well known'. You met on some chat room you used to go on when you were bored and your friendship sparked from there.

From then on you talked on PesterChum, your Bro had installed it for you, telling you it was a good way to chat with your new friends, so of course you took his word for it. You told the others and they had it installed too, and nearly everyday from then on you talked to at least one of them using this program.

You had always mostly talked with John, he was clearly your best bro, even if he was really dorky and lame, he was pretty cool too you guessed. It wasn't until recently that you started feeling this way about him, that's why it came to this much of a shock.

TG: haha im kidding bro  
TG: so what knowledge did the young Lalonde bestow apon you Johnathon?  
EB: well, she found this new thing, it is like pesterchum but you can do video calls! that means we get to see each other, isn't that cool?!

Your eyes widened from behind your shades and your heart skipped a beat... or a few beats.

Typing to John was one thing, being able to hide behind the backspace button made it a lot less nervous to speak to your crush, but on a video call there is no back button, just a whole lot of embarrisment if something slips out.

But on the other hand, seeing a face behind the goofy blue text made you internally jump for joy.

Wait.

This could be your way out! If you were to see John in all his nerdiness, you would see that there is nothing special about him at all, then you could stop crushing on him and go back to normal. Yes! Plans!

TG: sounds cool can we talk  
EB: of course stupid. why would i tell you about it if i was not planning on video calling you?  
TG: i dont know maybe you wanted to attempt to prank me again like you always do  
EB: (hehehe) not this time, i promise!  
TG: yeah whatever dude when you free so we can start this thing like some sorta sick fire in the woods that ends up as a massive forest fire that ends up burning down an orphanage and kills a bunch of orphans and were like really sorry but you cant really just say sorry for killing a bunch of orphans  
EB: ...  
TG: what  
EB: ...  
EB: dave sometimes i really worry about you...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were standing infront of your mirror, staring yourself down. Your nose was almost touching the cold surface as you ran your fingers through your platinum blonde hair for about the millionth time in the last 10 minutes. You knew you should have showered as soon as he told you a time, your hair was sticking up left and right and everywhere but where you wanted it. Truthfully, your hair looked fine, but 'fine' was far from good enough! You wanted to look your very best, it was going to be the first time John ever saw you, and you wanted to make a good impression... and maybe swoon him with your devilish good looks and sweet talk... no, that wasn't the plan. The plan involves the total opposite whereby John puts you off with his nerdy glasses and goofy teeth... you sort of envisioned him in that way anyway.

Your heart bashed violently against the bars of it's prison, forcing itself out of your chest altogether and into a gross beating mess in your hand. The back of your neck was covered in little droplets of water and your face was a hue of red right up to the tips of your ears. You had never been this nervous in your life. You were a Strider after all. Striders are meant to keep their cool about everything, they are meant to keep a stoic face even at the most surprising revelations, but John managed to turn you into a blushing school girl without even trying and it needed to stop. Now.

You hear the sudden chimes resonate from your speakers and you jump out of your skin. Turning on your heel you see your computer screen light up with the words: "EctoBiologist is Calling". Well, this is it.

You rush to the computer and lay your hand over the mouse, leading the curser to lay over the 'Answer' button but then freeze in place. Your heart stops altogether as the nerves hit once again. Your throat closes up and you feel you can't breathe. You can't click it. You need to click it. You can't. Do it! Now. No, now! Go. Do it. Now. Your running out of time. You really need to click it before-

It's too late. The ringing stops as abruptly as it started and you room is again brought to silence.

A quick notification sounds in your ear as you look to the chat log.

EB: ???

Three question marks. That is all. That is enough to stir you back into reality. John is your /Best Friend/. No more, no less. He is just the nerdy John Egbert that you talk to nearly every day, how is this any different?

You quickly and unhesitatingly click the 'call' button under his name which brings you to a new screen. You see your webcam in the corner and decide to fix yourself up a bit, again.

John answered on the second ring. It takes a while for his camera to load but when it does... well... shit...

There he is in all his glory, looking just below the webcam (where you guess his computer screen is) with a concentrated look on his face. It wasn't long before his eyes widens for a second, then he smiled.

A thousand of cupids arrows hit bullseye in your chest the moment the smile reached full swing. It was gorgeous. /He/ was gorgeous. And you were screwed. The was no chance in hell you were getting out of this one.

His jet black hair shot every which way, defying gravity completely; his large square glasses brought out his ocean blue eye; His tanned skin coating his tiny body; and his toothy grin framed his whole face, he was perfect, better then you imagined.

You felt your face heat up, and just a glance at the tiny webcam in the corner informed you that your blush was clearly visible even though the pixelated photo of the camera.

Without thinking you shot your thumb up to cover the lens, which caused the boy on your screen to pipe up.

"Hey! Dave, uncover your camera!"

Even his voice was wonderful, fitting his personality perfectly, overly cute with a hint of nasal. He was adorable.

"Sorry man, you were looking at me weirdly, had to cover me up before you got some sorta awkward boner." You lied.

This caused him to go red this time. His smile dissipated and his eyes widening. God, he was so innocent.

You pulled away, gripping your stomach as you lent back with laughter, his face was priceless.

He huffed at you.

"You're so weird" He moaned, drawing out the vowels in some places.

"Chill man, I was kidding." You manage to say after your laughing fit died down, you had to stop yourself before you stopped looking cool and began to look more pathetic.

You saw John role his eyes before chuckling too. He smiled again (but less toothy this time (still perfect)) before answering.

"This is so cool, right? It's awesome to be able to put a face to the infamous 'turntechGodhead'!" He giggled.

"Yeah, I suppose, your just as dorky as I imagined."

He pouted at this, which made your heart flutter a few times. You just wanted to reach through the computer screen and give him a bro hug... which may have been dragged out a little longer then needed, you know, for good measures.

"Dude! It's not a bad thing!" You continued, trying to save your gay outburst, "...You would look odd if you weren't this nerdy. You... um... pull it of?" You questioned the end, hoping that he would stop looking so God damn sad at your poor excuse of a compliment. You were really bad at this.

He seemed to take it though, perking up again and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks, I guess, you look as cool as I imagined- But not like, in a gay way. Just like, classic coolkid, y'know?"

You had to stifle back one of your girly giggles, that was hella cute.

"Don't worry dude, I get you, thanks."


	2. Behind the cool-kid façade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything in Dave's life was looking up, but it seems the cat is out of the bag... 
> 
> Heh... Cool kid my ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK A SUDDEN TURN FOR THE SAD!!! 
> 
> Not really /that/ sad... more pity sad :/
> 
> I got a new laptop but my plan is on the other one, me being the lazy so and so I am couldn't be bothered to get the plan from my old laptop so took what I remembered and adlibed the rest lol So this is not exactly what I planned for this, this was just meant to be complete cuteness now has a bit more of a storyline lol...
> 
> And more characters! Better update the tags lol

His eyes. Oh fuck, his eyes. The way they dart quickly from one side of the page to the other, how they portray his concentration beautifully and some could say sexily... no, he was just sexy, his eyes where just a part of that. His eyes where actually a rare thing to see, the light from his laptop reflected off of his massive glasses and blocked the ocean pearls behind.

Oh God you are so cliché. /He/ made you cliché, you were normally a respectably guy, popular on the internet, writer of an awesomely ironic comic, but now you are lost for any original words.

Oh wait... what was that? Did he just-? Yes he did. He just licked his lips. Totally subconsciously, it is Summer and pretty hot, he probably has very dry lips, but damn that was hot.

It was pretty hot for you too... your lips are pretty dry too... maybe he could lick your lip- oh God shut up mind!!!

You watched him constantly for another few minutes until his eyes looked up, and yours shot down to the almost blank paper in front of you.

"Hey Dave, how much have you done of your homework? I've nearly finished."

"Oh yeah, I finished ages ago dude. What took you so long?"

"Oh! Sorry, you should have told me! I would have left it 'til later." He sweetly apologized, and you started feeling bad.

"No dude, I was kidding, I'm nearly done too." He rolled his eyes and chuckled, you fought back your smirk.

Ever since your first video call you had hardly been off of the computer. You were even more attracted to him then you were before, you never weren't talking to him... other then the short time you slept (and even then he was generally the last person you messaged and the first person you woke up to) and when you were in lessons... well not exactly, you still texted him until you got caught.

Occasionally you thought that maybe you were being annoying, but then again, he texted you back all the time, and he was generally the one to video call you.

You pick up your long abandoned pen once he looks down to finish. You hate English, why was your teacher such an ass? An essay at home?! 'Home' and 'work' should not be said in the same sentence let alone word! This was bullshit.

You start writing. You feel like ten minutes have past, and you have written a considerable amount, 2 paragraphs. How much did you have to write? Oh yeah. 4 pages... fuck.

You swing your head back and run your hands frustratedly through your hair. You push your hands up under your shades to rub your eyes, you were actually pretty tired, maybe this many late night staying up talking to John was a bad idea... aw hells no.

You shift your attention back to your paper, refusing to allow your main distraction to grip your view. That is until you hear someone trying to fight back laughter from your speaker. You snap your head up and find John with his hand clasped round his mouth, a look of entertainment in his eyes which makes you feel paranoid.

"Nice hair dude" He giggled.

Huh? You looked down to your webcam to see what was so funny. You hadn't really had a shower in a while and it showed, when you ran your hands through your hair it stayed in the same place, making a mohican... you looked like an idiot.

You dashed outta the room, heart pounding too hard to even say goodbye, you just grabbed a towel and any clothes and left straight for the shower.

Oh God your an idiot! What must he think of you now? Your an ugly piece of shit oh God. You were the worst.

...

It was going so well...

You slammed the bathroom door shut and slid down the back of the door.

You stared at a speck of dirt. You didn't care what it was, you just needed something to keep your vision on as you held back tears.

He surely hates you now. It was a joke and you overreacted way too much.

Just as you were starting to feel better about yourself.

You guess the jig is up. The cat is out the bag. No point lying any more.

Your eyes hurt, you wanted to blink but didn't dare. That dot was your only thread.

Cool kid.

That's what everyone called you.

On the internet that is.

In reality you were an outcast, no one really knew you. You just got on with your work and let everyone ignore you at school. It was at home infront of your computer that you felt the most yourself, especially talking to John.

You only had one friend, well, one and half if you class his boyfriend who sometimes hung out with you. He is as stoic as you, and as socially awkward, and you share your interest in irony and the act of trying to be cool, also your weird relationship with your bro was similar to his. He delt with his outcastiness differently to you with his robotics, which apparently made him better then you, seeing as he managed to bag someone. Him and Rose are the only two poeple who know about your actual shy awkward personality.

Even your brother was oblivious, he thought you were a follow-up in his footsteps, and you didn't have the heart to let him down, you were too much of a worthless peice of shit anyway.

You were over with this self hating years ago, when you started talking to John in fact, he made you feel better, then later that year you met Dirk (your only real life friend) and your life was better.

You used to hate yourself but not enough to do anything rash. You still liked life and everything, but you were dumb, so you continuously tried to make yourself seem better, on the internet that is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You didn't want to seem like a needy bitch but you needed to talk to someone, so after your shower you decided to talk to Rose.

TG: hey rose  
TG: you there  
TG: never mind then  
TT: Hello David.  
TT: If you would be patient enough to allow me to type I might have been able to actually answer you.  
TG: sorry  
TG: dont mind me  
TG: just a piece of shit  
TG: sorry  
TG: god i sound like an attention whore  
TG: i just need someone to talk to right now  
TT: Are you feeling down again?  
TG: yeah  
TG: sorry if you dont wanna talk  
TT: Dave, I believe I have told you multiple times before that if you are feeling down you can talk to me whatever the time.  
TG: oh right yeah  
TG: sorry  
TT: Please refrain from apologising any more, it really does not suit you.  
TG: soop  
TG: oops  
TG: i meant to press the backspace  
TG: not 'op-enter'  
TG: my shades fogged up from my shower so its hard to see  
TT: Dave, are you crying?  
TG: no  
TG: i said my shades are fogged up did i not  
TT: ...Alright.  
TT: So what seems to be the problem?  
TG: john hates me  
TG: i hate me  
TG: everyone hates me  
TT: I highly doubt that John actually does hate you. Lets start there though, what makes you think he does hate you?  
TG: i made myself look like an idiot so he laughed like a normal person would do and i overreacted and ran out  
TG: i came back and he had logged out  
TG: i haven't spoken to him since  
TT: Ok. Well lets leave that topic for a while, allow you time to realise how untrue that obviously is. Lets go on to a new topic, how is your crush on Master Egbert going?  
TG: oh god  
TG: do we have to talk about that now  
TT: Yes.  
TG: i love him ok!  
TG: that is why this hurts so much  
TG: he hasnt got a clue and i want him to know but he will hate me even more if i tell him  
TG: and now he hates me and i cant even be his friend any more  
TT: -file sent-  
TG: whats that  
TT: Just read it.

You click on the file.

EB: rose!!!!!!!!  
EB: rose! Are you there?  
EB: i messed up!  
EB: i upset dave and now he left  
EB: i feel really bad  
EB: his hair looks good i swear! i was joking. i am terrible at joking  
EB: :(  
EB: i am obviously not worthy of the title of pranking master  
EB: he looked angry  
EB: i left the call because i thought he was angry at me and didn't want to talk to me, but now what if he thinks i am angry for him leaving? i cant call him back.  
EB: should i text him?  
EB: maybe he wants space?  
EB: i hate fighting, i don't want him to be angry because i don't want to fight with him  
EB: i don't know what to do  
EB: im the worst friend :(

Oh God...

TT: I would appreciate if you didn't tell him I sent you that  
TG: is that for real  
TT: It is indeed.  
TT: I suggest you go talk to him.

You swallowed hard. John doesn't blame you, so you can stop blaming yourself now. It was an equal misunderstanding.

You click over to the chat with John.

TG: Hey

The answer is almost instant

EB: dave!!!!  
EB: are you ok?  
EB: i am so sorry!!!  
EB: dave?  
TG: dont apologise  
TG: you dont need to apologise  
EB: do you want to talk on video?  
TG: no!  
EB: oh

Your face is puffy and red, you haven't been crying, some shampoo got in your eyes in the shower. But you still don't want John seeing that. Just incase he gets the wrong idea.

EB: sorry  
EB: are you mad?  
TG: no im fine are you mad  
EB: why would i be mad?!  
TG: cus i walked out on you without warning  
EB: only because i was an ass  
TG: no you were not  
TG: i was  
EB: so your not mad?  
TG: not one bit  
EB: are we cool again?  
TG: more then cool  
TG: we are motherfucking ice baby  
EB: yay!  
TG: i love you

Obviously you didn't actually send that last message, but you wanted to. Badly. So you quickly said your goodnights and hit the hay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just tell him"

"Fuck you, no."

"I have to agree with Dirk on this occasion, it might be better if you just tell the chap how you feel, I know it is hard though."

"Fuck you both."

You were walking home, last day of school for the summer, with Dirk and his boyfriend, Jake.

"Whatever dude, die alone, see how I care. You doing anything this Summer?" Dirk looks at you through his stupid anime shades, swinging his hand back and throw entwined with Jake's.

"Other then talking to John, nothing."

"Well, wanna join me, Jake and D next week? We are going camping, D thought he would take me somewhere seeing as we never see each other. But no doubt I'll probably never see him there too. But whatever."

Oh. You fight back the smile to keep your face stoic. You are wanted.

"Yeah, sure."

"Dandy, It'll be great chums!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shit no!

You look at your phone, 3%. You were talking to John all night, you won't be able to talk for a week, so you sacrificed sleep for him. You would probably sacrifice anything if he asked. Not that you would tell him that. That's gay.

TG: i have to go soon  
EB: aw, i have to leave in 3 hours.  
EB: can't you talk to me on the way there?  
TG: phones at 3% dude  
EB: what?! why didn't you charge it?  
TB: i was talking to you  
EB: um couldn't you charge it at the same time?  
TB: my charger is on the other side of the room to my bed  
TB: id prefer not to have a numb ass  
EB: right ok  
EB: well bye bro!  
TG: see ya  
EB: i'll miss you

You hesitated before you sent the message.

TG: same bro.

At that moment you felt your phone get ripped out of your hands. You followed it with your eyes to see black scalene triangles inches from your face.

"Dirk!"

You went to grab your phone back off of him but he turned his back from you, holding your phone at arms distance.

"You talking to the infamous John?"

"What's it to you?" You continued to grab after it.

"Hey sexy boi" He said what he typed out load.

"Don't you dare!!!!" You were panicking at this point.

You see his finger slowly go towards the send button before Jake pulled it out of his hands.

"Golly Dirk! Stop being being a prick!" He pressed the standby button and chucked it on the bed.

"Oh Jake but I was actually talking to you" He smirked and walked over, grabbing the other by the hips.

"Poppycock."He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, faking annoyance.

You walked over to your bed and picked up your phone, unlocking it to delete the un-sent text, but your phone ran out of juice before you could do so, well at least it is gone.

"Are we going then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^ Last part coming out soom


	3. Camping sucks... most of the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave remembers how much he hates trees... but who is this he finds in one?

Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Sign post. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Tree. Lodge, oh, the car is stopping. 

The four of you get out. You look around at all the trees and are suddenly reminded of how much you hate camping. Why did you agree to this?

You all grab your bags and walk the rest of the way to the camp-site. Well, Dirk and D take the tent bags and Jake and you take your own plus their bags. Apparently to the dainty old lady behind the counter the camp-site wasn't far away... what a lying little bitch.

You walked for what felt like hours, climbing hills, passing trees (oh you know what, fuck trees!) and lunging heavy bags with you. You finally see the camp-site, it's getting closer and closer, then really close... then D just passes the junction and Dirk follows him like he is being completely normal. Jake looks at you with what you guess would be mirrored confusion (well at least you weren't the only one who thought they were acting strange). All you cared about was your poor legs and how they felt like if they walked another step they would turn into jelly and just collapse, but the two brothers seemed to have a completely different idea. After they showed no sign of stopping to explain you groan loudly and dramatically (see a glimpse of Dirk smirk) and slump on after them, Jake soon catching on and began walking again, at a much faster pace then you (as if he hadn't just been walking for ages carrying two sets of bags) and catches up to you.

"Where do you think we're going then?" He said in a chipper tone.

You just shrug.

"... Is everything ok? You don't seem very happy... Is it... John? 

You sigh. "No actually, it wasn't. I hadn't really been thinking of him at all until you mentioned his name, now I will be back at square one, thanks a lot." You say in a slightly snappy tone. 

"O-oh, golly, my bad ol' chum." 

'Yes, it is your bad' is what you wanted to say, but the words got stuck in your mouth when you looked at him. There was some un-placeable aspect of his face that stopped you really being mad at him for too long. You knew Dirk felt it too, because you were there for plenty of times when English did something dumb and Dirk should have been cross, but he always seemed to sigh it off and forgive him. You never really understood why until now. 

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. It was an easy assumption to make, he is like 99% oh my problems." 

You noticed sympathy flash his expression for a spilt second. " Do you want to talk about it?" 

You thought for a second. Did you? Yes, obviously, but did you want to talk about it to Jake of all people?

"There's nothing really to talk about. It's only that he is like totally unavailable, one 'cause I'm a dude, two 'cause I will never be able to man up and tell him, and three because we live miles away from each other! And even if I did manage to, he would soon realise he hated me, I'm a complete loser and a totally different person in real life, he only knows me for my façade." 

Jake is silent for a few minutes, you guess he is processing what you said, which you are grateful for, you hate people who don't really listen and give a half-arsed answer of what they think you want to hear.

"Is it a façade?"

"That was a dumb question, you know the real me, of course it's a façade!" What was he going on about? You became slightly confused.

"Well, isn't a façade like a mask, of someone you fake to be like to fool others?"

"...Exactly... Where are you going with this?"

He ignores you. "So your telling me you put up a front for John? That everything you say to him is false?"

"Jake. That is exactly what I'm sa-"

"Phooey."

"What?"

"What a load of gobberdygook! I know for a darn fact that you feel the most comfortable around him, you feel most yourself when talking to him. I can tell these things. So how can you tell me you are fake when around him? Your anxiety and panic attacks don't define you, Dave, the fact that you feel more relaxed when it is just the two of you just proves that he knows the real Dave! Maybe not all of the fine details, but if he is anything of the spiffing, top-notch fella you make him out to be then he will see past that!"

...

...

Ok... wow, you were not expecting that. You might as well have been catching flies in your mouth it was that wide. You didn't reply, you didn't really have to. He just smirked at you, nudged your shoulder and sped up, calling after the two boys.

\--------------------------------------

So it seemed there was an area in the forest, off path, that only a few people knew about, and of course these two did. On getting there you see that maybe it was worth the hike. The place is a shaded area, but perfect for camping. There were a few other areas around this one, you could see but one tent in the vicinity of yours, and even that was hard too see. 

It took you a long while to get up all the tents, even with the four of you, but once you had done you literally collapsed onto the ground, not even giving a single shit about grass stains. 

"Seems we'll be sharing" A sort of unfamiliar voice sounded, getting louder as he walked up to you and sat next to you. 

You opened your eyes and sat up, to be met with D, Dirk's older brother who creepily looked a lot like an older version of yourself... but a lot more successful. You averted your eyes to the other two and saw them making out over the other side of the tents. 

"Seems so." You started feeling nervous though, you weren't very familiar with D, like Dirk said, he was hardly ever around. If you remember correctly this is only the 3rd time of seeing him, and you have known Dirk for a while now. You would feel more comfortable sharing with Dirk, but ... (you look over to the couple again, who were really getting into it) ... fuck if that is going to happen. 

You feel a hand on the back of your head, ruffling you hair. "Can you do me a favour? There's a water pump by the official camp and I need you to get some, 'cause hell if I'm askin' them." He gestured to the two with a mere thumb over the shoulder. 

You groan because you really didn't feel like doing any more walking today, but when he offered to make some coffee for you when you get back you were just about persuaded. 

He sent you in around about the right direction, told you he'd go search for you if take any longer then 2 hours, just in-case you got lost. Oh great, now you feel safe. 

\-------------------------------------

You actually enjoyed walking on your own through the forest, it was quite relaxing. Therapeutic. You got a closer look at the only tent near you, it was pink and orange, very small, and outside was a couple sitting around a little camping-fold-up table. They waved at you when you passed, and you waved back awkwardly. 

A few metres away from the other tent you could see a third. It was too far away to see from your tent but you could see it now, it was being put up. There was a wall of trees and shrubs, and a ditch separating you, but from the distance you could see a short boy run up to what you guessed was his dad carrying poles for the tent, which even though it wasn't fully up yet you could see it was pretty big. You felt sorry for them, there was four of you and you took quite a long time to put up one medium and one small tent up, there was two of them and one massive tent, they'll be there all night!

You didn't get much closer to that tent on your journey, but found that later down the road you had to cross the same ditch that separated you. 

It took you about 20 minutes to get the official camp-site. An extra 5 minutes to fill up the water, but getting the water back would take at least double the time, the container was heavy when filled with water. 

You walked down the pathless forest, everything looked completely unfamiliar and you started worrying that maybe you /would/ get lost. Oh God. What if you die here? 

Breath.  
In.  
Out.   
In.  
Out.

The forest suddenly became a lot scarier. You tried your hardest to concentrate on breathing, but every twig breaking under your foot, ever scurry of a nearby animal got your attention split every which way, it was become increasingly hard to stay calm.

You walked for around 36 minutes and 26 seconds to no avail. You felt alone. 

...

...

Ok, your eyes hurt, no way were you crying this time, you promised yourself. 

A snapping sound resonated from above your head, followed by a twig landing on your shoulder. 

You tensed considerably. You lifted your head. You were met with the bottom of someone's shoes. 

"Excuse me~"

You backed up, quite a bit. You were just going to go on your way, but the boy's voice was strangely familiar. 

The boy jumped down from the tree and picked himself off from the floor. You recognised that shirt from the boy in the large tent, the one with his dad. He finished brushing himself off and looked up at you.

His black hair was a mess. His ocean blue eyes were large, like a baby dear (cute). His bottom lip was slightly covered by his top set of teeth. His chipmunk cheeks were slightly red with exercise. His long fingers flexed out and curled into a fist again and again. His largely framed glasses framed his face perfectly. 

It then hit you like a ton of bricks.

John.

 

His eyes seemed to widen, you didn't care that you said his name out loud without realising, you had long dropped the water container and had ran up to him.

Your thoughts didn't even have time you catch up, you were already wrapping your arms around his waist and swinging him around. He had wrapped his arms around your neck and was hugging you with just as much force as you were him, he was giggling about being swang around.

You got dizzy and felt yourself lose balance, you fell against a tree and dropped him down to his feet, not releasing him from the bear hug. He was leaning against you (nearly strangling you in his near-death grip) and you felt so happy you could cry right there and then. Happy tears were ok, you decided.

A few minutes past when he released his arms from around your neck (and you heart sort of sank, until you saw his face), he looked up at you with the most excited look, he looked like a child at Christmas. He was still leant against you and the leaning tree, his forearms rested on your chest. 

"Oh my God, what the hell are you doing here?!" He squeaked. 

"Camping."

"OH ha-ha. Very funny, no, I mean what are you doing /here/? This is really far from Texas!"

"Pretty far from Washington too."

"... Ok, fair." He buried his head in your chest and giggled again. "This is so amazing." He muffled into your t-shirt.

"yeah... it is." To be perfectly honest you have no idea how you were staying so calm on the outside, on the inside you were screaming.

You stayed like that for a few more minutes, you guessed he was trying to calm down, which you were totally fine with. 

He pushed off of you completely and held his hand out to help you. You took it a bit too enthusiastically.

You picked up your abandoned water and the two of you walked through the trees, catching up like you haven't talked in years, not earlier that day. 

"So why were you in a tree?" 

"oh... haha," he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly "well, I like to climb trees sometimes, I saw a squirrel and tried to follow it... needless to say it got away. Don't laugh!"

You stiffled your laughter, he was way too cute to be real.

"There I was thinking you were climbing trees to feel taller. You're really tiny dude!" This point actually surprised you, but not in a bad way, it added to his cuteness. 

"Dave! That's mean! It's not my fault you're freakishly tall! Anyway, I'm not short, I'm average hight for an 11 to 12 year old!"

"...Bro, that makes it sound worse, you're 17. Anyway, it's not a bad thing, don't worry."

He looked at you a bit surprised and you inwardly kicked yourself, but then he smiled at you and that feeling melted away.

You walk in silence for a little bit. Not awkward silence, since you've been video calling you have learned that just the presence of each other is enough, you often have peacefully silent moments, it was familiar and made you comfortable. 

"Oh!" He chimed up, looking at you with a worryingly mischievous smirk. "So you think I'm sexy do you?" He followed that statement with a wink, and your heart stopped.

"W-What?" You were confused but it didn't stop your heart rate picking up to great speeds.

"The text you sent before you left, 'Hey sexy boi' if I remember correctly," His smirk ever present "I'm flattered, really!" 

"Oh my God. John. No. That- that was- Oh my God!" Your face was red, you could feel it. You were chocking on your breath, fucking Dirk was going to die!

John just laughed, which didn't make you feel any better.

You covered you face in your hands and started shaking. 

"Dave. It's fine, I know it wasn't you." He put his hand on your shoulder, worry ever so slightly visible in his voice. "Don't worry."

You stood up suddenly, your face still burning. 

"Dirk got my phone! I thought it didn't sent. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fiiine!" He put both of his hands on your shoulders and looked you in the eyes, his worry growing. "Breath!"

You do just that, closing your eyes.

In.  
Out.  
In.  
Out. 

Your face cooled down and you stopped shaking. You can't remember exactly when it happened but your head was resting on John's shoulder, his hand brushing your hair, which really sped up the 'calm down' sequence. 

"Sorry-"

"Shhhhhhhh don't you dare."

His voice was right in your ear, it was really nice.

Once you calm down you stand back up (your back was starting to ache), he didn't let you go so far though, his hands clasp your face when he looks you in the eyes (well, shades), his face serious. You felt hot in the face again.

"You're ok? I'm sorry for making fun of you."

"I'm fine, I'm sorry for freaking over nothing."

"What did I say?! No sorrys from you!" He said sternly. It was actually quite intimidating. You couldn't make eye contact, even though he couldn't see that. 

"Ok."

"Good" He slapped your face lightly and let go, he then faced forward and walked on like nothing had happened, and it turned back to the pleasant silence. 

About ten minuted passed, he offered to hold your water but you refused, even if your armed ached like hell. 

"Dave... Is there something your not telling me?" Your heart stopped again. "I mean, you have a right not to tell me... I don't want to pry into unwanted business, but..." His voice was sorta sad. "It's just... well, back there... and the ... um... hair incidence..." 

"Oh..." You just twigged to what he was getting at. "Look, I'm sorry I-"

He turned his head to face you, his eyes filled with pity, which you hated. You didn't want him to pity you, that was really uncool. 

"Why are you sorry?"

"For not telling you sooner... I didn't want you to hate me." You instantly regret saying that, his eyes change from pity to hurt.

"Why would I hate you?! I'm not heartless!"

"No! I know that, I didn't mean hate, I meant dislike... I didn't think you would want to be friends with me if you knew I was this lame douche who had bad anxiety and constant panic attacks, who has hardly any real friends-" His face returned to pity, "-and that! I didn't want you to pity me! I didn't want you to look at me like I was some delicate starving puppy who would snap in two if handled too roughly, I /hate/ that!" And then to shock.

Shit. You just yelled at him...

"Dave, I didn't mean that I'm sorry! I know your not!"

"...I know, I wanted to tell you. I knew you would be cool about it... I was just scared that you'd push me away."

He reached down and grabbed your wrist, squeasing it comfortingly. "I couldn't do that even if I wanted to." He smiled at you, you smiled back. 

You were the one to change the subject, and he acted as if nothing happened. 

\---------------------------------------

You walk for ages, talking about nothing in particular but everything at the same time. You found a small clearing where the two of you sat against a tree (shoulder to shoulder) continuing your talking. 

"Oh! My dad brought some apple juice, you can have some if you want." Was his reply to you complaining about the lack of AJ anyone decided to take with you. 

"Yes! John, I love you!"

"hehe, I know" He sang. Before looking down, which made you a bit nervous.

I 'ily' bomb sort of just slipped out, luckily he took it for a joke or whatever, well, you thought that until he started looking distance.

"You ok?" You nudged him. He looked up at you, smiled fakely and nodded... then his smile faded and he shook his head, changing his mind.

"Dave, I need to tell you something. But I don't want you to get weirded out, I just need to get this out."

You swallowed deeply and nodded for him to continue. He turned to face you. He was red in the face. 

"Dave... I... um... Ilikeyou. There. Said it. Ok." Scratch that, he was REALLY red, he turned around and buried his face in his knees.

You were stuck staring at him like he just shot you. He kinda did. 

There was only one thing you could do.

You put your hand on his shoulder which cause him to look up sheepishly. With your other hand you tilted his cheek to get him to face you. His eyes wide, like a dear in headlights. You leant in, really fucking slowly. 

You kissed him. Really gently. Bearly there. You heard him gasp in surprise and you could help but smile. 

"Dave?!"

"You like me huh? Well, John Egbert, I freaking love you... really."

His eyes widened again, this time he was the one who kissed you. It wasn't anything passionate, just 'butterflies in you chest' worthy. And you loved it.

"Here you are- oh, oh!" You snap your head to the new voice to see Dirk standing beside the tree, face red with worry (as if he had been running) that soon gave way to confusion. 

"Dirk..." You stood up like a bullet. Dirk's confusion changed, and he looked almost pissed off.

"You got over that quickly, I thought you were head over heals for J-"

"This is John." John has stood up and you were holding his hand.

"Hi" John chirped enthusiastically, waving his hand frantically.

"...What?" 

"Coincidence is, we went to the same camp-site and set up near each other! How cool is that?!" John explained for you. 

"... Oh... Ok." Was his simple responce. "Anyway, D got really worried about you, the three of us have been looking for you!"

"How long have I been?" 

"2 hours 20."

"Oh! Shit I'm sorry, I didn't keep track of time!"

"I can see that." Dirk smirked, and if he wasn't wearing those weird shades you guessed you could have seen him wink.

You felt John redden up in embarrassment, but he never let go of your hand, even when the three of you headed back for camp. 

\------------------------------------

"Gotta hand it to you, when it actually comes down to it, you work fast." John had been dropped off at his tent, and Dirk and you were walking the rest of the short way to yours.

"It was actually John who made the first move, sorta. He told me he liked me." Dirk looked at you and gave you a rare genuine smile.

"Well, whatever, I'm happy for ya."

"Thanks."

\-----------------------------------

You hung out for the next few day, almost inseparable. He didn't tell his dad about you, but you didn't really mind. You kissed a lot, and when you weren't kissing you were cuddling. You were making the most of being next to each other while you could. You only had a few more days until you were leaving. 

"Can we see each other? Like, when we leave here?" The both of you were laying on your 'bed' (it was just a mat and a sleeping bag, you really hated camping), his head resting on your chest, he was fascinated with your t-shirt, fiddling with it in between his fingers, but seemed really peaceful. Your hand was twidling his hair between its fingers.

"On video call?" 

"No, I mean for real. Can I come visit you, or you me?" You felt yourself smiling.

"Yeah. Definitely. I'll save if I have to."

He smiled this time. He lifted his head and reached up to peck you on the lips, then leans back at you and stares down at you smiling still. You clasp his neck and pull him down again. He giggles but gets back to kissing you properly. It turns into another make-out session. Since you started dating John you can understand why Dirk and Jake are always all over each other. 

\------------------------------------

"Ok, this is going to be boring without you." John sighed, he was holding both your hands mercilessly tight. 

"I'm sorry, I want to take you with me. You could probably fit in my suitcase." You teased, even though you were dying on the inside.

He pouted at you.

"I'm not that small Dave!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you gonna give me a goodbye kiss then?"

He sighed then reached up, you found it cute that he had to get on tiptoes. You did the same.

"Dave! Stop messing! Do you want a kiss or not?!" You laugh. 

"If your not that small, then you should be able to reach me." You stick out your tongue. 

You didn't realise that he had let go of your hands and grabbed the back of your head to drag you down. You stopped teasing and wrapped your arms around his waist. You lifted him off his feet and swang him around like you did when you first met. His arms were wound around your neck and it was the most bitter-sweet moment you had had in your life.

"Hurry up boys!" D shouted from down the path.

You let him down and looked into his blue eyes. He takes off your shades so he can do the same. 

"I love you John."

"I love you too Dave... I'll call you the moment I get home on Monday! So make sure you're ready!" He pecked your nose then pushed you away. "Now go before D kicks your ass!" His smile was beautiful, just like the first time you ever saw him, your heart still skipped a beat. 

You slipped your shades on and ran to catch the others up. You looked at him again, he was still there watching you, when he saw you looking he waved. You wave back. 

He stayed there until you were too far away to see each other again. 

You wanted it to be Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!!!!
> 
> If you noticed I sorta kept the boy's time when camping brief, I was thinking that maybe I could right little shorts later on, also with the visiting after. (fu fu fu)
> 
> OK! So with Dave's 'Anxiety and Panic Attacks', I would just like to say that this is 'Anxiety', not necessarily 'Anxiety Disorder'. I would say that what he has is pretty serious, but it hasn't been diagnosed. Oe of my pet peevs is when poeple self diagnose themselves (or their friends) with a disorder. (I have this friend who swears she has anxiety disorder because she looked it up on the internet, also some of her friends say she does, and one of her friends is a doctors daughter 'so she must know'. It pisses me off (sorry). And if I were to give my honest opinion I would say she has Stage fright, she is one of the most confident people I know, but panics when having to perform.)
> 
> I just wanted to clear that up because I am no expert on these types of things, and if I got something wrong then I would like you to know that it was an honest mistake. Even though I am no expert however, I do look up things like this, and if my research is anything to go by I would say that Dave in this has Panic disorder (IF ANYTHING), which is a disorder which branches off of anxiety disorder, which is more to do with the rush of intense emotions such as anxiety or worry. 
> 
> OK! RANT OVER! Sorry about that. >.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Part two to come out soon xD


End file.
